


Heart to Heart

by chrischi817



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rps 十五题</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一印象很重要

“我说了多少遍这种剧我真的懒得拍！”Tony Stark，曾红极一时的偶像剧明星，专门拍摄各种爱情电影，这时正一边和自己的经纪人抱怨着一边走向新片场自己的车厢。    
  
“那你想怎样？一天到晚啃你的老本吗？你以为你三十多岁还有人会给你拍爱情小清新片吗？你的私生活搞得那么乱还有人敢喊你去拍爱情小清新吗？好好给我拍完这部侦探剧，相信我，如果有必要我会踹你的屁股让你拍完的。”Pepper，Tony的经纪人，脚踩一双“恨天高”的高跟鞋还健步如飞，带着Tony去他的车厢。  
  
  “双男主……真是够了，我还没个女主能看了？”知道在这个问题上绝对吵不过Pepper，而且Tony自知理亏，赶紧换了一个话题继续抱怨。  
  
  “对，给我好好清净一段时间，也许你还能再拿个爱情喜剧拍拍。那里是你的车厢，我就不带你进去了，我还有些事情要办。和你的合作演员好好相处。鉴于他是男的我知道你们不会搞上床，但是你也别给我一天到晚摆臭脸。我不想解决关于合演关系不好的新闻。知道了吗？”顺手往Tony的拖车方向指了一下，Pepper大气不带喘地说完了她的“叮嘱”，那句“知道了吗”把在放空的Tony给拽了回来。  
  
  “额？……噢噢噢好的好的，你放心吧，没事的。肯定，哥们一样！哈哈哈哈你去吧你去吧，我没关系的。”Tony赶紧打发着Pepper，心里数着今天该找哪个兔女郎来暖床。嗯，这个月记得有个不错的，上次party还存了号码，可以找她过来。刚刚来的路上记得有个五星级旅馆，不错哈哈哈哈！    
  
“Tony Stark，看着你的表情我就知道你在打什么算盘。我告诉你，你要是敢找女的过来被我发现了，小心我把你的手机通讯录给删干净了！”Pepper恶狠狠地警告着Tony。 Oops……Tony心里默默吐了一下舌头。不过……只要不被发现就可以了对吧！“你放心吧Pepper，我一定不会！”被你发现的！  狐疑地瞥了Tony一眼，Pepper转身走开了。Tony则翻着他的通讯录边往自己的拖车方向走。   
  
 “hey Kate吗？我是Tony啊，还记得吗？噢甜心真棒，还记得我哈哈。噢，你那丰满的胸部和修长的大腿……”    
  
“什么我的腿我的胸？……”在Tony推开拖车门（同时心里纳闷为什么这门只是掩着）后，一个低沉带点疑惑的声音发了出来。   
  
 “What the……”Tony惊叫出来，手一没拿稳手机摔到了地上，微弱的女声从地上的手机里传出来：“Tony？Tony你还好吗？亲爱的你怎么了……”    
  
“你……你是谁？”面对着自己眼前这金发壮汉……不，修正一下，这个比自己高出最起码半个头，胸部堪比D罩杯，六块腹肌十分明显，而且隐隐约约还能看到另外两块腹肌，关键部位似乎十分硕大，两腿肌肉分明笔直修长的……金发壮汉，Tony咽了一下口水。靠，金刚芭比。看了一下男人那俊美的五官，Tony脑海里突然冒出这么个词。    
  
你问我为什么是这么个词，我也不知道。大概大脑整个被吓到放空之后就会出现这么一些文不对题的词语来吧。就好像自己突然黑马拿了一个奖上台要说颁奖词才发现自己什么都没准备而脑海里只是在不停循环《小苹果》？   
  
 你问我为啥Tony看得如此详尽？哦，因为这个金发壮汉只穿着一条紧身三角内裤啊。  
  
“额……所以你为什么在我的拖车里？”托尼先楞在那里一分钟，然后才突然反应过来：为什么我的拖车里会有一个金发壮汉几乎全裸（似乎还有点湿淋淋）地站在这里……喝水？  
  
金发壮汉似乎也被吓得不轻，手只是保持着拿着水杯要朝嘴边送的姿势。听到Tony提出的问题才眨了眨眼睛回过神来。  
  
“额……我想，这是我的车厢吧？”  
  
WTF……Pepper明明指了这边告诉这是我的车厢的！“你去门口看看，贴着我的名字呢。”Tony狐疑地看了他一眼，然后打开门，门上贴的纸条赫然写着“S.Rogers”。如果Tony没记错，他名字的缩写绝对不是S，而他也绝对不姓Rogers。走出车厢门往外再一看，另一辆拖车停在这辆后面，上面的纸上写着“T.Stark”  
  
“Crap……well，我对这一切表示抱歉，祝你有个愉快的一天。”抓起地上的手机，Tony落荒而逃，留那个刚打算做一下自我介绍的男人尴尬地伸着一只手在那。  
  
Oh well，Steve心想，这个小个男人倒是挺有意思的。  
  



	2. 谁没有过争吵呢?

“TONY STARK!!!!!”还在车厢里试图从刚才的惊吓中恢复过来的Tony又迎来了Pepper的怒吼。

“我以为我和你讲清楚了！不许打电话给女孩子！不许找女模特来和你上床！你是不是把我的话当耳旁风了！你是不是以为我不会删了你的手机号？把手机给我！”“嘭”地一声推开门，Pepper风风火火地冲进了Tony的车厢，不给Tony一丝反应时间，一把把手机从还处于石化状态的Tony手中夺了出来。

被抢了手机的Tony眨了眨眼睛清醒过来后第一反应是把手机再抢回来。再一看，在Pepper身后的，就是一脸担心的Kate。

“这……什么……怎么回事这是？”看到自己的潜在一夜情对象和Pepper站在一起，Tony语无伦次地问道，手指还毫无次序地胡乱点着。

“什么怎么回事！那天party上我还给你介绍了！这是Kate！我妹妹！你他妈约炮约到我妹妹头上了！！！”Pepper手指迅速地点击着Tony的手机，一边愤怒地吼着，时不时瞟一记眼刀给Tony。

Tony看看Pepper再看看Kate……等等……还真的有点像……  
—————我是那晚party的分割线—————————  
实际情况：  
“Tony，这是我妹妹Kate，她可是你的大粉丝，崇拜你好久了拼命求我我才带她来这场Party的。我警告你啊，她可只是个大学生学广告的，你别试图给我勾搭她，你要是敢打电话约她你就死定了！我说真的！等下，那边有个导演，我去和他谈谈你接下来那部戏的事，你自己注意点啊。”

Tony的记忆：  
“Tony，这是blahblah Kate，blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah ……我去和他谈谈 blah blah blah blah ……”

———————我是回到现在的分割线————————————   
把Tony联系人里所有的女性删得一干二净之后Pepper把手机扔回给Tony说道：“明天就要开始定妆了，然后就是读剧本了。你最好用你空余的时间好好读读剧本。”然后便带着Kate走了。

Tony一看自己联系人……靠，真的把全部女性删得一干二净。连只是备注成数字的花花公子封面女郎都给删了。留下的只有他几个哥们和助理Jarvis的电话。Tony一脸欲哭无泪的表情。Pepper实在是太了解自己了。

等等……她刚刚说明天要定妆了……所以说马上也要读剧本了……但是我的剧本……还在老贾那里啊啊啊！！！！

Tony赶紧一个电话打给Jarvis让他赶紧把自己的剧本带过来。电话里的Jarvis似乎还有点没睡醒但是还是答应立即送剧本来片场。

Jarvis是Tony的助理，忠心耿耿为人可靠，从Tony刚出道开始就在帮Tony打理一切事务。说实话这次剧本没给他真不是Jarvis的错。刚拿到剧本就要给Tony了，可是Tony一直以“今晚有事”“今晚有趴”“今晚太累我要睡觉”“我不习惯接东西不要给我！”为理由各种拒绝。Jarvis也只好感叹自家主子实在太任性。今天来片场Tony也是想好好叫个妹子来，所以给Jarvis放了天假。没想到来了这么一出。

不到半小时Jarvis便拿着厚厚的剧本还有拍摄时间表来到了Tony的车厢门外。“Sir，这些是你全部需要的资料。”Jarvis进门，把剧本和时间表都递给Tony，顺手收拾了一下略杂乱的沙发。“老贾，我们不是说好了吗！你不要叫我Sir，叫我Tony就好。叫Sir感觉我好老。”Tony一屁股坐在Jarvis刚收拾好的沙发上，然后拍了拍边上的位置让Jarvis坐下来。“’是您不是照样喊我老贾吗？我想这是相互的吧。”Tony无奈地看了Jarvis一眼。这货，嘴炮怎么突然这么厉害了。“对了，老贾，你那里应该还有我的备份联系人名单吧？”突然，Tony神秘兮兮地凑到老贾耳边，小小声地问道。“Sir，Pepper小姐告诉我无论发生什么情况都不能把我手里您的备份联系人名单给您。否则她会把这两份名单全部删干净。而删干净，我引用Pepper小姐的话‘就是一个人都不剩，看他怎么给别人打电话！’”Tony翻了个白眼倒在沙发上。Pepper，真的是够了。

草草扫了一眼剧本，Tony便倒在了床上。总的来说，双男主，一起破案，一起解决对方的糗事，22集。天啊，这种剧，趁早给砍了吧。Tony无声地祈祷着。哦，还有今天碰到那个金刚芭比，上帝保佑一定只是个客串演员啊啊啊啊！！！不过，他身材倒是真的很不错，金头发也很漂亮，不知道为什么不会有那种只是靠外表混饭吃的感觉，应该也有点脑子吧。

Tony也不知道为什么，翻来覆去在床上想了那个金刚芭比一晚上。真正入睡已经很晚了。

第二天，导演Fury和Tony是老交情，一大早就砰砰砰地敲Tony的门把Tony从床上拽起来。

“Tony，我很认真地告诉你，这部剧你必须给我好好拍。这是你唯一一次转型的机会了。”Fury的眼睛曾经在一次事故中受伤，所以他一天到晚都带着一个眼罩，遮住他的伤眼。Tony盯着那只完好的眼睛，在想象着如果Fury有两只眼睛他会长什么样。“Tony！有没有在听我说话！”“嗯？！”Tony终于回过神来了。“唉，算了。总之，你好好拍就是了。我相信你的实力，就是你愿不愿意努力的问题了。”“Nick，放心吧，没问题的。”随便给混过去，送走Fury，Tony收拾收拾便也走出了车门。

“来，你们来认识一下。这是Steve Rogers，Stephen Martin探员的扮演者。Steve，这是Tony Stark，Ted Mark的扮演者。“Fury把两个演员拉到一起，让他们互相熟悉一下。

靠，昨天的祈祷一定太小声了上帝没有听见。Tony看着那个金发壮汉朝自己走过来，带着闪瞎万千少女（但绝对不包括世纪直男Tony）的微笑，伸出一只手：“你好，昨天就想介绍自己了可惜没机会。叫我Steve就好了，久仰大名，这次还多指教了。” 处于石化状态的Tony也只好带着僵硬地表情伸出一只手握了握，“Tony，也请多指教。”

Fury看Tony这么不在状态拍了一下他的后背，小声说道：“Tony，他好歹是你的后辈，稍微说点什么吧？”Steve倒是无所谓地笑笑，然后就被化妆师拉去上妆了。Tony也随即被拉着走开试服装去了。

上午定妆，下午便开始读剧本。定妆时两个人基本没怎么在一起，就是摆了几个造型。Tony摆完造型便赶紧溜开了，他发誓他好几次看Steve都打算和他说几句话。昨天的经历实在太尴尬了，Tony还没缓过来，他觉得自己还没有勇气和Steve说哪怕半句话。

 

读剧本时Tony本想坐得离Steve远远地，可Fury早看出Tony的小心思了，一把把Steve拽到Tony身边让他坐下来。“呐，你们俩剧里剧外都是搭档，就好好促进一  
下感情吧。”靠幺，Fury我恨你！——Tony内心独白

待Steve坐下，Tony一句话也没有说，只是平着腔调，还略带磕巴地念着台词。所有人都能看出Tony十分不在状态。Tony自己心里也明白，自己彻底是把这个剧本会给搞砸了。等结束的时候，Tony完全无视了Fury恶狠狠的眼神，还有编剧Coulson的白眼，转身直接往外走。

“Stark先生，请等一下。”他感到肩上有股力把他拽住了，回头一看，是Steve。“别叫我Stark先生，把我叫老了。我可没那么正经。叫我Tony。”“S……Tony，我想和你谈谈。”把Tony拉回剧本会的桌子上，Steve神情十分严肃地坐了下来，并打了个手势让Tony也请坐。有几个小演员想留下来看发生什么了，但被Fury赶走了。

“Tony……我不知道我到底做错了什么，让你要这样对待我。完全视我不见也就算了但是读剧本对于所有演员来说都很重要。在学校的时候老师也教我们读剧本是最不能马虎的，这是唯一一个能和编剧，导演好好交流的时候，如果浪费了这个时间那么……“

“学校？呵，还把老师拿出来说事。告诉你，读剧本他妈是让编剧好好看看自己的剧到底是有多糟糕的。这他妈都是些什么鬼！两个男的在一起破案有人看吗？会有收视率吗？你别什么都当天大的事行不行？还你做错了什么……世界都在绕着你转吗？”一下没控制住，Tony把被删了联系人，搞砸了剧本会，还有昨天的尴尬事件的气一下都撒在了Steve头上。

Steve则是被吓呆了。自从从学校里出来，他也只演了几个角色，都是当花瓶一样的装饰，要不然就是独立电影。是Fury看中了他决定冒险让他来担当这部剧的男主演，同Tony一起出演这部侦探剧。他感激Fury给了他这样的机会，所以十分努力想演好，但是没想到他的搭档是如此颓废，一时间他也不知道该说些什么，只是瞪大了眼睛，盯着Tony。

“……算了，不该和你说这些。”Tony稍微挠了挠头，皱了一下眉头，有点不好意思。“我是说……你这样积极挺好的。”他拔腿打算走开，想给Pepper打电话让她推掉这部剧。他实在没脸和Steve搭档下去了。还没认识，就误闯人家车厢还看了人家裸体，然后莫名其妙冲人家发了一通火。任谁谁也不能再给好脸色给自己了啊。

“所以你就打算这样一直逃避是嘛？”Steve在他走到门口的时候突然发声。“我说，昨天的事的确很尴尬没错，刚才的一切，很尴尬没错。但是你有没有想过好好说，解释清楚，而不是一出事直接拔腿就跑？我在大学的时候也常看你演的片子，有些的真是经典。剧里的你从来不是这样拔腿就跑的，你会解释，去争取。如果只会逃避，那就只是懦夫。”Tony停下脚步，听完了这些话。“对你来说这也是一个很好的机会。只演爱情片也不会有什么出路，你自己心里清楚。”Steve一字一句，全部说到Tony的软肋。没错，他心里知道逃避没有用，只是徒留心结；他知道以前那样只演爱情片当个花瓶没有用；他知道这次角色挑战很大是个机会……他全知道，只是……

Tony叹了口气，还是走出了门。Steve愣愣地看着门口，诺大的会议室只有他一个人，一动不动地坐在那里，许久。

“砰”，Steve一拳砸在了桌上。

晚上，Steve一人在他的车厢里坐着，思考着今天白天的闹剧。也许是自己太激动，本来也不该是他和Tony说那些话。大学时代就略崇拜的影星现在和自己搭戏，肯定是激动的。没想到……

“knock knock……”他抬头一看，拎着一打啤酒的Tony站在门口。

“额……道歉酒？”Tony有点尴尬地摸摸头。Well，最起码这次Steve和他都好好穿着衣服，而且谁也没有要和谁发脾气。

Steve笑了笑（这家伙笑那么好看到底是为了什么！——Tony内心独白），拍了下沙发：“当然，来坐吧。不过，也没什么好道歉的，我语气也不是特别好，还要你原谅呢。”Tony哼了一下，“也没啥大不了的，一般这种时候我都得有个人狠狠教训我一通我才能想明白。事情太多，所以今天心情不好了，才冲你发那通火，是我该道歉才对。”他坐下，把啤酒摆到茶几上。“所以，白天没好好对对台词，现在来对对？”

远处的Fury看着Tony走进了Steve的车厢，微微笑了笑，和Coulson说道：“看，我说没问题的，总归是要吵一吵才能有感情嘛。”


	3. 落在发间的亲吻

“你来和我一起住吧。”

拍戏中场休息，Tony突然神秘兮兮地跑到Steve边上，压低声音说道。

“哈？”

Steve有点困惑。怎么前两天刚吵完，这就邀请自己搬去做室友？

“我说，你，别住那个小车厢了。那是拍夜景让演员稍微住一下的。我附近有套房子，Jarvis也打扫好了，我看你在这附近也没什么地方能住的，就和我一起住吧？”Tony眨巴眨巴眼睛，站在Steve面前像是已经安排好了一切事宜，胸有成竹地说道。  
“你……”

“Pepper对于任何一个‘我不可能会搞上床’的人都是欢迎的，而你，哥们，明显不是我的菜，所以Pepper肯定没问题，她和你的经纪人商量过了，你反正也还没找到房子，所以你经济人也同意你来和我住，只要不被粉丝发现。这荒山野岭的肯定不会被发现的，即使被发现Jarvis和Pepper也会合力摧毁证据的，所以你就放心大胆今晚就搬进来吧！”Tony说完用期待的眼神望着Steve，Steve觉得这简直像是小时候小朋友想邀请同学来家过夜时那种渴望得到同意的眼神。“拜托，我一个人住很无聊的。”

“额，既然你都这么说了……行吧，那我收拾一下今晚就搬过去。”让小孩子失望从来不是Steve的本意。Bucky这家伙……这么快就把自己给卖了……明明其实有找到房子的……好吧八成是他想和Natasha一起住，看到Tony想让自己过去住就说没找到房子。这个Bucky！！！！！！

听到Steve答应了下来，Tony一脸得到糖的表情乐呵呵地继续背剧本了，Steve摇摇头……怎么觉得这家伙比自己还小啊。

\----------------

“啊？我本来就比你小啊。”晚上，在Tony家里，Steve和Tony在喝酒聊天的时候突然问及年龄这个问题，Tony一脸“我当然比你小你为什么会不知道”的神情看着Steve。“我出道比你早。虽然Pepper一天到晚在说我快三十了快三十了，其实我才25好伐。你是科班出身，读完本科还读研究生，然后再自己打拼两年，26了，比我大啊。”Tony一副理所当然的语气说道，然后喝了一口咖啡。

“你怎么喝这么多咖啡？”没有继续年龄这个话题，看到喝咖啡的Tony，Steve皱了一下眉头。Tony的房子其实不大，据他所说就只是临时买的为拍戏能住一下（”我也不知道为什么那么多剧组都喜欢来这种荒山野岭的地方拍戏“——Tony在帮他搬进来时抱怨道）。但Steve在一楼的厨房中发现好几个柜子都堆满了咖啡豆，而且咖啡机看起来十分高级。“喝多咖啡对身体不好。”Steve试图伸手去抢过Tony手中装着咖啡的马克杯，但Tony躲开了。

“老妈，我喝咖啡让我保持清新状态这样才能背台词。”Tony笑嘻嘻地瘫坐在沙发上，再喝了一口咖啡，然后说：“老早就养成的习惯了。事先说好，动了我的咖啡可别怪我翻脸不认人啊！”

Steve叹口气摇摇头。这家伙，真是个小孩子。

“你别忘了，明天我们的戏早上6点就要拍，你喝这么多咖啡睡得着觉么？”

“我叫你老妈还真把你当老妈了啊~~”

“老爸还差不多，快点上床睡觉，9点了。”

“哦哦Daddy如果我不睡觉你要打我屁股嘛。”大眼睛，blink blink。

“……上！床！了！”

\--------------------

Tony会做噩梦。

在一套钢铁衣里的他，只能听到电话的忙音，电子音在遗憾地问他是否需要重新拨号，提醒他这是一趟一去不复返的旅程。他周围的一切都是黑的，似乎是在外太空，他看到了一个建立在外太空里的帝国，外星人在源源不断地入侵地球。他在背着一个什么东西，他用尽全力把身上背负的东西往那个帝国里投掷过去，爆炸的火光是他最后看到的景象，然后便是无尽的黑暗……坠落……坠落……

“啊！！”

Tony惊叫着从床上做起，慌乱地看着四周。床头柜，天花板，剧本，凌乱的衣柜……还好，还在家里，没有从外太空掉落，没有散成一块肉饼。

“怎么了Tony？”听到尖叫声冲过来的Steve推开门，打开灯，三步并两步跑到Tony床边。他单膝跪在床边，扶着Tony的肩膀，另一只手安慰地拍着他的背。“做噩梦了？”

这时Tony才发现他已经出了一身的冷汗，而且豆大的汗珠还在从他下巴滴落到睡衣上。“我想……是的把。”

Steve从床头柜的纸巾盒里抽出了一张纸巾递给Tony，“你擦擦汗，我马上回来。”

Tony迷迷糊糊地接过纸巾，愣愣地贴在下巴上，脑子里还是刚才梦中的感觉：失重，还有，那一片巨大的爆炸，火光，外星人的惨叫…… 他狠狠地捏了自己一下，然后摸了摸床垫：没事的，还在家里……还在家里……

Steve这时回来了，从他下巴上取下那片纸巾，帮他擦了擦脑门，然后递给他一杯温牛奶：“喝点吧，温牛奶加了蜂蜜，帮助睡眠。” Tony那棕色的大眼睛直直的盯着他，没有半点神韵。“怎么了？噩梦里发生什么了？”Steve轻轻地拍了拍Tony的肩，让Tony回过神来。

“嗯嗯……”还是有点愣，但是算是意识到自己手里还有杯牛奶，Tony慢慢地把牛奶往嘴边送，然后小小口的啜饮着。

“你……需要我……留下吗？”感觉这像是一个十分私人的时刻，Steve觉得自己尽了照顾的义务，似乎应该离开了。

“别！”Tony像是突然回过神来一样，用力抓住了Steve一只放在床上的手。“别！就……陪我会。”

大眼睛，渴求。Steve心软了。“好吧，你慢慢喝，我陪着你。”

接下来他们谁也没说话，Steve看着Tony，Tony眼睛无神地看着什么地方，只是在慢慢地小口喝着蜂蜜牛奶。喝完之后，Tony把空杯子放在自己床头柜上，然后缩进被子里，把自己紧紧地蜷成一团。

“谢谢。”从被子里发出这么闷闷的俩字。

Steve笑了笑，拿起床头柜上的空杯子，轻吻了一下Tony只露在外面的毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“晚安。”

没有任何回复，被子因里面人的呼吸而均匀地起伏着。

真的把自己当妈妈了吧？Steve想了想，摇摇头。但那双大眼睛怎么也摇不出他的脑海。


	4. 在片场误把角色叫成了你的名字

“嘿亲爱的， 裙子很漂亮嘛。”Tony眨着大眼睛，单手撑着酒吧吧台的台面，点了两杯鸡尾酒，推了一杯给他对面红发妖娆的女士，稍微举了举自己那杯，然后开始搭讪。

“Thanks。”红发美女用略带俄国口音的英文回答道，嗓音有些沙哑，却听起来十分性感。接过Tony推过来的酒杯，她也微微举了举以示感谢。

“不知你是否愿意赏光今晚来寒舍参观一下？我可有—” 微微上扬起一丝嘴角的Tony刚要伸手去牵那位女士的手，就被另一只手给拦下来了。

“不是这里。不是现在。” Steve突然出现，破坏了Tony的艳遇以及今晚能打到炮的机会。Tony一脸愤怒。“Steve， 你能不能——shit！” “卡！” Tony的shit和Fury的卡同时响起。

“Natasha你很棒！去旁边休息一下吧。Tony你怎么回事！NG多少次了还过不了？”Fury发起火来一只眼的瞪视比两只眼还要恐怖。

“这又关我事？Stephen和Steve太像了好么！你自己问问Coulson怎么会这样写！人名太像我也搞不定啊！”Tony鼓气地喝了一大口Jarvis递过来的咖啡，小声嘀咕着。Natasha则投来十分危险的一瞪，Tony缩了缩脖子。这个简单的场景因为Tony的口误已经NG最起码5次了。

“嘿Tony，你还好吗？”Steve拿着一瓶水走了过来，眼里满是担心。“这几晚……”“拜托，别提，不就是做个噩梦，有什么可担心的。我妈都没你这么担心我好吗。”Tony翻了个白眼，再喝了一口咖啡。

“额……好吧。”Steve看起来似乎有些尴尬。“抱歉，的确不该提。”Tony看到Steve的窘样也觉得自己刚刚说重话了。“嘿，抱歉。还有，谢谢你的牛奶。喝了之后感觉好多了。”

Steve听了便露出一个巨大的笑容。Tony一直觉得Steve的笑容是可以把冰块融化的。虽然这很傻，但Tony还是决定要找个机会偷偷试验一下。

Tony自己也不知道为什么今天会这么反常，在Steve住进他家之前，没有一次会弄错Stephen和Steve。但是自从Steve住进他家，他的噩梦就从来没有断过。在梦里，他总是穿着一身金红色的装甲（不过说真的这颜色真酷！），和外星人以及各种各样奇形怪状的人打斗着。他的梦里还有Steve。比真实世界里的Steve再壮实一些（说实话真实世界里的Steve已经够壮的了——每天看着刚洗完澡只有下半身裹着一条毛巾出来喝水的Steve的胸肌，Tony羡慕地想），蓝色的紧身衣还有星条盾，还有Natasha（黑色紧身衣明显比现在这条裙子好看多了，Fury（也是只有一只眼！），Bucky（真不敢相信这个家伙居然有一条金属手臂！），Coulson，剧组里另外几个演员Thor，Clint，Bruce（他生气会变成绿色的巨人！不过算了……真实世界的Bruce生气起来也很可怕，记得有次看报纸报道他生气把一家酒吧给砸了。不过那个酒保的确不该随便勾搭别人女朋友），甚至还有就露过一次面的Thor的弟弟Loki（梦里的Loki似乎很邪恶，不过Tony可不打算告诉Thor或Loki。虽然现实中的Loki似乎看起来总是不怀好意，而且在探班的时候只是坐在那里安静地吃布丁，眼神打量着每一个人，但他没做过什么危害Tony的举动，最起码不会像梦中那样试图把Tony摔下大厦）。梦里的他和Steve总是在吵架，却也关系很好。他和Steve似乎成立了一个超级英雄组织…… 而在这些噩梦之后，总有Steve一脸担心地捧着热牛奶，坐在他床头边。

“嘿，Tony，开拍了。”Fury喊道。

“Tony，如果实在不舒服就和Fury讲一句吧。不用太勉强自己啊。”Steve把一只手放在Tony肩上，很认真地说道。他的眼睛直直地盯着Tony的眼睛，Tony看着Steve湛蓝的眼睛，有点走神。

“Tony？”看Tony这么长时间没有回复他，Steve有点着急了，提高了声音问道，“真的没问题吗？”

“噢？哦，没问题的，放心啦哈哈你担心我干什么？”回过神来的Tony有点慌乱，看到Steve搭在自己肩膀上的手一紧张就给甩掉了，赶紧打了个哈哈便赶紧放下手中的咖啡去继续拍戏了。

看Tony这样迫不及待甩掉自己的手还目光躲躲闪闪的，Steve有点疑惑，自己又怎么让他反感了？算了，要赶紧去拍戏了，否则Fury真的要发火了。

这次Tony用了百分之两百的克制力才终于没把Stephen说成Steve。大家都松了一口气，继续了接下来的镜头。

====  
终于一天的拍摄结束，由于Tony先前口误导致的NG使得今天的进度稍微慢了些。尽管在接下来的拍摄中Tony十分努力并且但还是让大家比原定时间晚结束了两个小时左右。为表歉意Tony特地给剧组所有人买了咖啡，这也是为什么尽管Tony总是有点任性但一般和他合作过的人都觉得他人很好。他总是会弥补自己的错误。

回到家里之后，Tony对着正在看一本鬼知道是什么大部头的Steve说道：“嘿，今儿个我很抱歉，一起去喝杯酒吧？而且你上次是不是和我说你还是处来着？顺便给你帮你介绍几个妞儿。”Steve从书页中抬起头不满地看向Tony，“Tony，你这几天本来睡眠就不是特别好，今晚别再出去了，好好睡一觉调整调整状态吧。还有，我什么时候和你说过我是处的？”

看着毫无兴致的Steve，Tony反而有点感兴趣了。以前他所认识的演艺圈人士没有一个不喜欢Party。他以前所认识的人，包括他刚出道时带他的老前辈都会在状态不好的时候去酒吧喝酒，抽些不那么合法的东西来调整，而没人真正使用过这种传统的用睡觉来调整状态的方法。虽然这是更健康合理的方式。他还想再劝劝Steve，但看着他眼神中的不赞同，他还是放弃了。

“行吧行吧，真是服你了。跟你说，我打定主意的时候就连Pepper都没有成功说服过我不去夜店酒吧。怎样，你有没有很得意？”

Steve翻了个白眼。“我干嘛要得意让你过上一个比较正常合理健康的生活啊。这本来就是你该做的事。你还没回答我呢。我什么时候和你说过我是处的？”

“额？喝醉酒的时候？”

“得了吧那是我的角色！我的角色！有一幕是在喝醉酒的时候和你说他是处！为那个你的角色嘲笑了他很久很久！我从没说过我是不是！”

“嗯，所以说你是不是？”

“我拒绝回答这个问题。”

“哎呀说嘛说嘛！”

“……不说，你快点睡觉去！”

======  
今晚的Tony，梦中的那个世界还是那样，不过终于没有怪兽了。只有他们一大帮“超级英雄”一起打闹。一觉睡醒，看到床头柜一杯牛奶，下面压着一张字条：

如果半夜醒了自己去热热。不要喝冷的。加好了蜂蜜。

嗯，他的字倒是蛮秀气的。Tony笑着想道。


	5. 别人插不进来的空间

五.别人插不进来的空间

Tony在接下来的几天里状态终于好了起来.和Steve的对手戏也越来越如鱼得水.

然而Tony每晚还是在做着那些梦.他梦见他和Steve是一对很好的搭档. 他甚至有次梦到过自己变成了个女人然后嫁给了Steve... 好吧那夜过后他有三天不敢面对Steve,而Steve则是二丈和尚摸不着头脑,不知道自己又哪里惹到了Tony要让他在除了演戏之外的所有时间里躲着自己.最后Tony安慰自己那只是个愚蠢的梦.梦里他和Steve结婚并不意味着现实世界也要这样是吧?不过加州这边同性恋法案是通过了…?

一个没有夜拍的晚上,Tony和Steve坐在沙发上. Tony在随意地翻着电视,Steve则心无旁骛地在读着一部大部头. …唔,名字听起来就很无聊啊.Tony往Steve那边瞥了一眼,看到书名时心里这样想道.这时他不自觉地往Steve健壮的胸肌上看了几眼,然后想到自己梦境中那个甚至更加健壮的Steve,情不自禁脱口而出: “你一直都这么大吗?”

“哈?” Steve从书中抬起头,一脸莫名其妙地看着Tony.然后红着脸低头看了看自己的裤裆. “你是说…?”

“不…不是那里…” Tony一脸哭笑不得的表情.这货完全没有自己以为的那么纯洁嘛! “我是在问... 你的胸肌.你的身材, 一直都这么好吗?”

明白自己会错意了的Steve先是松了一口气,然后脸变得更红了. “唔,抱歉… 我以为你说… 好吧,不是.我以前很弱.很瘦很小那种.我想我手机里还有我小时候的照片.” 说着Steve掏出手机给Tony看了一张照片. 这是一张照片的照片.里面那张照片上的小Steve用弱鸡来形容不足为过.

“那你是吃了激素还是什么违禁药物吗?长成这样?!” Tony一脸惊愕地看着眼前肌肉发达的Steve. “没关系你可以告诉我我绝对不说出去!”Tony举起了三根手指发誓道.

“不是啦!”Steve一脸好笑地看着Tony. “是我自己注意饮食调节锻炼出来的.没有违禁药物,我发誓.”学着Tony, Steve也举起了三根手指.

“咻,那就好... 那你那个时候会被人欺负吗?我是说…我不想把人想的太坏什么的,但是我觉得青春期的小男孩就是喜欢欺负比自己弱的人.”Tony想起了自己在学校期间的生涯,皱了皱眉头.

“有啊… 我是说, 有Bucky, 他总是会帮我打那些欺负我的人. 但他也没有那么厉害. 有的时候他也会被揍. 我不想被揍,也不想看到他被揍. 所以我就开始锻炼了.”Steve抿了抿嘴. 回忆过去对他来说并不是件容易的事情. 他和Bucky一起为对方脸上伤口擦药的情形他一辈子也不会忘记.而无能为力地看着Bucky被一群孩子堵在角落里揍更是他一辈子无法抹平的伤疤.

“看不出你这样以前那么瘦弱啊.而且你和Bucky从小就认识?有个从小一起长大的朋友真好.” Tony笑着拍了拍Steve的结实的肱二头肌,然后一屁股坐回原来的位置继续翻电视看.

“是啊.我们决定一起进军演艺圈.结果最后他做了我的经纪人然后看上了Natasha.所以你呢? 你不打算和我聊聊你以前的故事? 你是怎么进入演艺圈的?” 反正读书也被打断了, Steve索性把书放下,微笑着看着Tony,问道.

Tony往Steve那边瞟了一眼,继续翻着电视, “没啥好说的.我爹,不在乎我.因为我是个演员差点没和我断绝父子关系.”

“哦?”Steve听到这句话有点尴尬,不知道是该鼓励Tony继续说下去还是该换个话题. 然而在他做出决定之前Tony便开口继续讲了下去.

“我爹是个工程师.很成功的工程师,实际上.发明了很多东西.他希望我能子承父业.可是我不想啊.我也可以做出很多小东西来,但是我想出来演戏,我他妈爱死演戏了. 我不想穷尽一生就为博得他的关注.我不想一辈子活在他的阴影下.我想走我自己的路. 我想做我自己想做的事.人生苦短,我不想为他而活.”

说这段话的时候, Tony没有看向Steve, 他一直盯着电视. 而Steve则一直盯着他. Steve看到Tony的脸上有两道反光的痕迹. 

Steve把手臂放上了Tony的肩膀, 搂着Tony. 而Tony什么也没有说, 什么也没有做. 

他们一起安静地看着电视. 

—————

也许是这次,他们俩第一次真的向对方敞开了心门,让他们接下来的合作更加无间. 两人经常一起在片场讨论台词. 或者一起聊天玩游戏什么的. 负责更新社交网络的Maria时不时会拍一些他们俩在一起的照片放上facebook和twitter. Tony曾对此提出抗议,而Maria只是淡定地回复他说 “现在的观众都喜欢有点腐的东西. 想要收视率这个少不了.”一句话把他给堵回去了. Steve看了看下面的评论, 似乎很多观众对此也很买账,便不说什么了.

试播集一播出便收获了巨大的反响. 很多人表示对此剧十分欣赏. 更多人表示双男主之间诙谐幽默的台词还有火花四射的化学反应深深地吸引了他们. 对这类评论, Tony和Steve并没有什么特别的反对.Fury则是更加开心,并让Maria多拍一些Tony和Steve的互动照片放上社交网站. 毕竟,观众就是上帝,他们喜欢什么,就要制造些什么,不是吗?

于是,在接下来的许多采访中, Tony和Steve永远是一起上阵接受记者的采访. 实际上Steve和Tony都很满意这样的安排,因为Tony明显更加擅长应付媒体. 许多Steve不想回答的话,只要使个眼色给Tony, Tony就能帮他应付过去. 而当有媒体问及Tony以前各种各样的花边绯闻时, Steve则会用一脸正义的表情把话题引开.

一个记者在结束采访之后站在他们俩中间合了一个影并发上了社交网络. 没两天Natasha看见Clint在片场举着一个平板在很认真地思索些什么. 他凑过头去看,发现是那天采访他和Tony的一个记者. 

“怎么了, Clint? 这张图你要看这么久?”

“Natasha,你看哦... 你有没有觉得这个记者像是插足Steve和Tony的第三者啊?”

Natasha往正在埋头不知道说了什么然后一起发出大笑的Steve和Tony那边看了一眼, 淡定地说道; “不管谁往他们中间一站都像插足的第三者.”

“你说他们会不会在一起?” Clint放下了平板, 像变魔术般地不知道从哪里掏出了一袋饼干, 嚼着问道.

“怎么?要打赌?” Natasha靠着桌子看向Steve和Tony,一副随意的表情问道.

“20刀怎么样?”又扔了一块饼干到嘴里, Clint含糊不清地说道. 

“20刀就20刀. Bucky要知道我拿他最好朋友的性取向打赌肯定和我闹.”Natasha翻了个白眼说道. “还有, 你吃东西别说话行不? 渣渣都掉出来了恶不恶心? 我赌会在一起.”

“反正我知道恶心不到你. 那我就要不会啦. 就这么定了!”

“定了.” Natasha 看着被导演吼着 “你们俩要不然开间房得了”然后赶着去拍戏的两人,嘴角微微翘起.


End file.
